chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Echoes:Magus
|hometown = |age = Unknown, possibly early 30s to later 30s (Magus) Around 10 (Janus) |weapon = |magic = |family = Queen Zeal (mother) (sister) (father) |gender = Male |friends = (hates) (hates) }} is the dark wizard and the young prince of Zeal in (12,000 BC). He is portrayed as brooding, potent, and gloomy and does not seem to ever give up. His real name is Janus as revealed in the original and has a purple pet cat named, . Appearance With pallid skin and long, silver-blue hair, Magus wears a cape of deep crimson and magenta slacks. He also wears gloves and boots of what appears to be leather. As well, he wears chest and groin coverings of the same material and color. A blue sash is worn about his waist. Typical of the citizens of Zeal, he has elvish ears. Biography After the defeat of Lavos, Magus still engages in his never ending search for Schala. From , Magus orchestrates his search while simultaneously assisting the citizens surviving the Fall of Zeal. Everyone in this era is aware of his identity as Prince Janus of Zeal. The village Elder expresses that Zeal technology, a healing pad, was located by a man south of First Village in the newly inhabited , but the man is reluctant to share. Using his prowess, he convinces the man to share the healing pad with the sick villagers. When he returns to share the news with the Elder, the Elder begins to tell him people wearing clothes of the Enlightened Ones were seen south of the village. Before the Elder finishes uttering the phrase, appears. Dalton, still convinced Magus is the Prophet, threatens to harm the villagers if the location of the Zeal healing pad is not revealed. Magus catches his bluff, but a nearby woman reveals the details to protect her child from witnessing violence. Dalton leaves and Magus follows him to the Cave. There, Magus battles his way through Dalton's goons to confront the Once-King. Upon arriving, Dalton lays him down easily and imprisons him in a magical barrier. He sleeps until awoken by a mysterious force, assumed to be the astral voice of Schala. He travels to the remains of the and rescues Crono and his friends from his father, . Before battling his father, he demands , , and save Schala, who has been re-awoken by King Zeal, though she is in a fragile condition. Lucca waits for Magus while the others flee to and takes the Gate back with him. Once there, he shares a touching moment with his sister, who first mistakes him for the Prophet, but soon realizes he is Janus from his "aura". The two demand alone time and stay in Chronopolis with while Crono investigates the disappearance of the .After discovering what happened,Crono and Glenn will go back to Chronopolis,then Magus and Glenn will have a dialogue,and Belthasar will give them the scanner and the time egg to go to1201 BC to scan his notes.Schala can be found there ,and if the player has a Glass Rose a scene will be shown with Magus's memories. Abilities Magus wields a as a weapon. After the death of Lavos, Magus' magical strength has severely weakened, likely due to the absence of the Mammon Machine, and is now limited to Shadow spells. Techs Gallery Category:Crimson Echoes Characters